Me Doy
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Sasuke se dara a la tarea de enamorar a ese chico y mostrarle lo hermoso de su ser, por que el ya lo ah notado  "Tu ya eres perfecto y has atrapado mi corazon, solo te hace falta...darte cuenta"...SasuNaru Yaoi/Lemon
1. Tan solo una mirada

Bueno, explicando...esta historia es una...historia paralela...a la de **En mi camino**...quien ya la haya leido lo comprendera quien no...pues no se pierde de mucho hahahah...no estoy promocionando .

Al punto, este capitulo no explica muchas cosas, es como el relleno, un pequeño prologo...

Debo explicar el ambiente de sasuke para que comprendan que es alguien con confianza que ayuda a naru bla bla bla estoy dando spoiler...como sea espero la disfruten y no me maten por publicar nuevos fic's y no actualizar los viejitos .

A leer~

* * *

><p>-Tan solo una mirada-<p>

_-Ngh…-_el sonido incesante de el despertador logro que yo abriera los ojos, los rayos del sol también ayudaron para que pudiera despertarme mas rápido, me senté en la cama estirándome un poco hasta que escuche que llamaban a la puerta

-_¿Si?_-respondí casi de inmediato

-_Joven Sasuke, su padre y su madre lo esperan para el desayuno_- escuche como una de las sirvientas me indicaba que bajara

-_Enseguida bajo-_ respondí rápidamente, me levante y estire mi cuerpo tensando mis músculos y luego dejando que se relajen, tome una toalla del estante y me metí a bañar.

Después de un rato salí de la ducha me coloque un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra con estampado de halcón, unos convers negros y listo estaba perfecto para bajar, tome mi mochila de la silla del escritorio y baje a toda prisa a tomar el desayuno

-_Ototo querido_- escuche la voz de mi aniki a mi costado, y brinque un poco del susto el sonrió con malicia

-_Así debes tener la conciencia Sasu-chan_- bufe un poco molesto

Itachi Uchiha mi hermano mayor y verdugo personal, un joven de piel porcelana tersa y suave, ojos negros profundos cabellera negra y bruna pese a poseer unas características ojeras es bastante atractivo y yo debo vivir con eso, soy comparado con el cuando de belleza se habla y solo un poco en el intelecto, mi hermano a sus ya 25 años posee un intelecto prodigioso, del cual mi padre esta sumamente orgulloso, por que dije en un principio que era mi verdugo, por que así es, no ve la maldita oportunidad de arruinarme el día, pese a que me molesta, es berrinchudo y hace bromas bastante crueles debo decir que es mi mejor amigo y la persona mas importante que hay en mi vida, no existe alguien al que le tenga tanta confianza como se la tengo a el

-_No es muy temprano para que el gran Itachi Uchiha nos honre con su presencia_- trate de sonar acido, hasta un poco sarcástico y el entendió el juego inmediatamente

-_Como sabia que me extrañarías esta mañana preferí bajar a desayunar con los mortales ototo-_ volvió a sonreír mientras yo fingía una mueca de molestia y bufaba por su clara arrogancia

-_Tsk, maldito egocéntrico arrogante-_ seguí caminando a su lado mientras el mantenía su ancha sonrisa a todo lo que daba, yo volví a bufar esto en ocasiones era divertido como hermanos era la manera que habíamos encontrado de decir "yo también te quiero"

Bajamos hasta el comedor donde nuestra madre servía el desayuno, llegamos casi corriendo peleando por el lugar que ocuparíamos en la mesa, ella risueña rio al vernos en tan infantil discusión nuestra madre es hermosa

Mikoto Uchiha es para mi la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta, de cabello largo y negro, sedoso y hermoso, piel blanca como la porcelana y suave al tacto, de una perfecta figura, ojos negros y llenos de luz y amor, es una mujer excepcional que nos ah sabido criar a mi hermano y a mi, tiene un carácter dulce y conciliador, amo a mi madre porque me ah echo la persona que soy ahora

-_Chicos por el amor de dios dejen de pelear por el lugar_-mi madre nos miraba un poco divertida mientras seguíamos jalándonos del cabello y mordiéndonos en ese juego vil de ganar un buen lugar

-_Les eh dicho que tomen asiento_- la voz tenebrosa de mi madre hizo que los bellos se me erizaran y rápidamente tomamos asiento, mi madre es una mujer muy dulce pero también posee un carácter bastante frio y tétrico cuando se trata de llevar las riendas de la casa, es dulce pero mortal

Se escucho la sorda risa de mi padre al ver nuestra cara de espanto y horror

_-No te burles Oto-san-_ dijo mi hermano y mi padre dejo salir una carcajada aun mas sonora

Fugaku Uchiha, cabeza de esta familia y empresario exitoso, ese es nuestro padre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, galante y bastante atractivo, cabe destacar que heredamos la belleza de nuestro padres y eso que estoy siendo humilde, mi padre es un hombre estricto, frio y serio en los negocios, siempre nos ah impulsado para ser mejores personas, estudiantes y demás, yo le admiro demasiado debo decir desde que tengo memoria me a impulsado a ser mejor que mi hermano cosa que sé que jamás lograre pero lo excepcional en el es que no busca una competencia, no intenta compararme oh algo semejante mi padre me ah puesto como meta a mi hermano para convertirme en un mejor estudiante pero igual manera aunque yo no pudiera ser mejor que Itachi mi padre me dice que igual esta orgulloso de mi

_-Ustedes tienen la culpa chicos_- bajo la vista del periódico que leía

_-Nosotros…-_le miramos intrigados

_-Conocen a su madre y aun así hacen esos juegos tan infantiles_- fingió una mueca de molestia..

-_debería darles vergüenza…hacer enfadar a su madre-_ entonces nos dimos cuenta mi padre simplemente estaba tomando la situación a su favor para quedar bien con nuestra madre, Itachi bufo indignado mientras yo me reía internamente, vaya que mi padre en la casa era uno y en la empresa otra persona muy distinta

Mi familia, que podría contarles acerca de toda mi familia, mi apellido es famoso no me interesa a mi en lo mas mínimo la fama o la riqueza aunque en realidad es una gran ayuda para todos, Mi padre es presidente de una de las empresas mas productivas en Japón sobre tecnología, también tiene otra empresa de seguridad privada y unos cuantos negocios en el extranjero, mi hermano estudio administración de empresas internacionales para ayudar a mi padre en todo lo que se necesitara pese a que el requiere de ayuda nos permitió elegir lo que nosotros quisiéramos estudiar…

-_Me tengo que ir_- miro el reloj es buen tiempo, me apresuro me despido con un beso de mi madre y golpeo en la nuca a mi hermano el cual bufa un poco salgo corriendo y el chofer ya me espera me lleva hasta la universidad y me adentro por esos amplios pasillos

Me adentro a uno de los salones y casi de inmediato capto todas las miradas a mi alrededor, ser popular a veces es todo un fastidio, pero creo que me falto presentación, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, mi cabello es negro y corto según varios de mis compañeros peinado de una manera peculiar, un idiota dice que parece de cacatúa…pedazo de…bueno me eh salido del tema soy de tez clara complexión delgada pero definida, de musculatura perfecta, no es que sea arrogante pero soy bastante atractivo, ojos negros y una estatura de 1.80

-_Sasuke-sama-_ Juugo me saluda mientas se acerca a mi, yo le sonrió y tomo asiento, Juugo es mi mejor amigo, pero ese chico desarrollo por mi una fidelidad muy fuerte, me trata con respeto y jamás permite que nadie me haga algo malo, podría contarles lo que sucedió pero luego será

-_¡Kyaa! Sasuke! Me extrañaste- _y también esta Karin, esta chica que aunque se me encima, me acosa y no me deja casi nunca solo, es mi mejor amiga, ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero después de una platica comprendió que lo único que sentía era admiración y luego se enamoro de alguien mas, aunque aun sigue con ese juego de querer ser "cariñosa" conmigo, algunos días me parece divertido y otras veces simplemente quisiera que dejara de hacerlo, pero igual la quiero

Después de tantos saludos, por fin pude sentarme a tomar clases, Actuaria es lo que estudio, los genes Uchiha me hicieron una persona con potencial para estudiar cualquier cosa que yo quisiera ene esta vida, así que elegí esta carrera, aunque tengo todo, amigos, familia a veces siento que algo me hace falta…que aun espero encontrar

Las horas pasaron lentas, pesadas, estaba consternado y algo angustiado, una angustia poco extraña en mi, a apenas pocas clases preste la atención debida, estaba algo distraído, juugo lo noto y también Karin, pero yo no podía explicar que ese di me sintiera tan ansioso por salir de la universidad, Ibiki termino su clase dejando una vez mas un libro completo por estudiar, bufe con algo de fastidio y comencé a guardas las cosas en mi mochila en la entrada ya estaban Karin y Juugo esperando

-Nos vamos Sasuke-san- Juugo me sonrió mientras yo asentía, bajábamos por las escaleras cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo busque entre mi mochila y pronto lo encontré, con la pantalla del celular iluminada pude notar el numero que llamaba

-Chicos, adelántense mientras yo atiendo- ellos asintieron levemente mientras yo me encaminaba a un lugar apartado cerca del edificio de Diseño y arte…

*Llamada*

**-**_**Moshi, moshi…-**_** conteste y al otro lado de la línea de inmediato me respondieron**

_**-Sasuke-chan…te llamo para informarte hijo, lo lamento pero el chofer no podrá ir por ti, llevo a tu hermano a un lugar importante, crees poder venirte solo- **_**bufe un poco mientras escuchaba la risita de mi madre…si lugar importante ya me creo donde esta**

**-**_**Si madre no te preocupes, tomare el metro-**_** sonreí, pude imaginar que mi madre puso una expresión de un poco de pánico al terminar de decir eso **

_**-Por favor, ten mucho cuidado- **_**me dijo con un tonto preocupado**

_**-Claro, Oka-san en un rato mas estaré ahí-**_** dije y después de un "nos vemos y lo que pareció un beso escuche el tono de que la llamada había terminado**

*Fin de la llamada

Me dirigí a la salida donde solo Juugo esperaba, supuse que Karin ya había salido, la habían venido a encontrar, como siempre

_-Karin se fue…-_escuche decir a juugo y le dirigí una sonrisa de aceptación a su comentario

_-Juugo…vámonos-_ el chico me miro extrañado, el sabia que siempre me venían a recoger en un auto

_-Pero…-_lo acalle casi de inmediato

_-Pero nada, juugo, hoy no pueden venir por mi…podríamos ir juntos al metro-_ asintió con una sonrisa y caminamos hacia el transporte

Yo no soy un chiquillo mimado, un riquillo que solo hace uso de su poder, a mi no me interesa el dinero, el poder o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ello, mi padre nos ah educado dentro de la misma riqueza aunque parezca extraño, nos hizo personas humildes, tal vez por el echo de que todo el poder que obtuvo nuestra familia fue desde abajo, con trabajo duro

Llegamos hasta la estación del metro, juugo me miraba esperando que me sorprendiera, yo solté una risa que lo confundió aun mas

_-Me eh subido mas de una vez a un metro juugo-_ el rio nervioso mientas yo le sonreía

_-Bueno, nos vemos –_me despedí con la mano tomábamos caminos diferentes y el me sonrió antes de darme la espalda y tomar rumbo me adentre en el metro estaba bastante aburrido sentado viendo las luces pasar como entraba y salida la gente pasaron dos estaciones y el metro comenzaba a vaciarse, yo seguía con mi mirada perdida, enfocada en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana que estaba junto a donde me encontraba sentado

Otra parada mas, y en el reflejo de mi ventana noto algo fuera de lo usual…tal vez lo imagine, no, no lo imagine, vuelvo a ver por el reflejo, rubio…es rubio no lo imagine, mi corazón late como loco casi como queriendo salir de mi pecho, mi respiración se hace entrecortada mi pulso se acelera no soy tonto sé que significa pero no tengo el suficiente valor para voltear, una, dos, tres estaciones y yo como un idiota solo miro el reflejo de la ventana, en un acto valiente volteo la mirada justo al momento que el la levanta, nos quedamos mirando por un momento, se sonroja y cierra los ojos sonrió con orgullo por lo menos se que lo eh puesto un poco nervioso, vuelvo mi vista al frente y me pierdo en mi pensamiento por un tiempo

_-mi cielo que bueno que ya llegaste_- escucho la bienvenida de mi madre, pero no respondo…

_-Anno…sucedió algo-_ me mira fijamente pero igual no le respondo

-_Sasuke…estas bien _–subo las escaleras de manera casi mecánica, y ella suena preocupada

Subo hasta mi habitación y me encierro en ella después de escuchar un –_estara pronto la comida_- me acerco hasta el baño y entonces noto lo que mi madre quiere decirme, tengo una sonrisa de idiota plantada en todo mi rostro…

Pero es que… "Con una mirada…creo que eh caído enamorado"

Y de inmediato la realidad me tiene que golpear de lleno…me enamore…de un desconocido que conocí un día en el metro

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Lo se, no me maten...soy una persona vil y horrenda xD<p>

Es que realmente puse a karin por que sera pieza clave de esto, y sinceramente me choca llenar de villanos un fanfic con uno o dos es suficiente -w-

Bueno un adelantito;

**-Si no ay duda tu...-me miro fijamente- te traes algo raro**

-**Nononoono...como crees, yo no me traigo nada raro...estas loca karin- desvie la mirada, mujeres...como demonios se dan cuenta de las cosas tan facilmente**

**-Yo lo se Sasuke Uchiha...se que algo te traes y lo averiguare...-sonrio con malicia...Dios, mi fin a llegado...**

Si me dejan un Rw...prometo mejorar xD...Ok no

Espero les haya gustado :3

Ja ne~


	2. Segundo encuentro

¡Ohsi! no dare explicaciones, porque la neta no las tengo, deje de escribir SasuNaru porque no tenia algo asi como un bloqueo de SasuNaru, si enserio, no podia escribir de esta pareja hasta apenas estos dias u.u

Lo lamentomucho enserio, espero alguien aun siga leyendo esta historia y otras mas lleguen a leerla :33

A leer~

* * *

><p>–Segundo encuentro<p>

Desperté y me sentía cansado, me gire observando el reloj, 7:00 am, tenía apenas un par de horas antes de mi primera clase y realmente pese a que me sentía exhausto no quería seguir durmiendo más, había apenas conciliado el sueño a las 3:00 de la mañana, el motivo, no dejaba de pensar en el joven del metro, que lejos de parecerme atractivo su mirada esa que reflejaba tanta tristeza que me desconcertaba, me había cautivado

-Joven Sasuke, está listo el desayuno –escucho hablar a la sirvienta al otro lado de la puerta, no le conteste, supuse que sabría que la había escuchado, me levante desganado y triste, extrañado y confundido, como cualquiera que se ve preocupado por una persona que ni siquiera conoce, pero que sabe que ha sido flechado, no tenía la esperanza de volverle a ver, que probabilidad había en ese hecho, que tanta suerte necesito tener para verle de nuevo, tome la toalla y me metí al baño no tarde más de media hora en estar listo y bajar a desayunar con mis padres, cuando baje Itachi devoraba una tostada con mermelada, mi madre ponía el desayuno en la mesa y mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico

-Buenos días –murmure lo suficiente bajo para alertar a la familia

-Te sientes bien cariño –mi madre se acercó y tentó mi frente, mi padre paso de su rostro serio a una mueca de preocupación

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? –dijo mi padre bajando el periódico y acercándose a mi

-Vaya Sasuke traes una cara, ¿a quién mataron? –ante el tono de burla mis padres voltearon su mirada a Itachi y le miraron con severidad él se encogió de hombros y rio

-Cariño, si este enfermo puedes faltar, no importa –me dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabello

-Yo firmare un permiso para que puedas hacerlo –Mi padre me sonrió y entonces pensé, seguramente tengo el aspecto tan maltrecho para que mi padre acceda tan fácil en dejarme faltar a la universidad

-Hey, hey, porque a mi jamás me firmaste un permiso para faltar –Itachi hacia un mohín enfadado mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Porque tú siempre fuiste un embustero –reí y mis padres se relajaron, por lo menos no estaba tan decaído como mi semblante reflejaba, Itachi me sonrío, aliviado a su manera de saber que nada tan grave me pasaba, le agradecí levantarme el ánimo, le agradecí a los 3 por preocuparse por mí, el desayuno paso tranquilo, mi madre varias veces me sugirió que faltara, que si estaba enfermo no había la necesidad de ir, que podía falta que no había problema, yo negué, mi sentir era más del alma que del cuerpo, además dentro de mi albergaba una mínima esperanza de volver a ver al chico del metro

Termine el desayuno con algo de dificultad, el estómago se me achicaba de tanta preocupación y angustia, de las enormes ganas de saber que era lo que le dolía tanto a esos ojos que se miraban apagados, salí del comedor, despidiéndome de mi madre con un beso y de Itachi con un golpe en la cabeza, el chofer ya me esperaba afuera, solo esperaba que mis amigos no se dieran cuenta de lo lamentable de mi estado

-o-

Cuando llegue al salón, Karin me recibió de nuevo, abrazándome y pegándoseme de manera casi asfixiante, Juugo de lejos sonreía observando la escena, yo pedía un auxilio mudo, estirando mi mano para que me sacara del sofocante abrazo

-Karin, déjalo –la voz seria de Juugo y su indicación la hizo hacer un puchero pequeño, pero se terminó separando de mi, yo voltee el rostro y a ella le extraño, tengo conocimiento de lo perspicaces que son las mujeres y no espero en este momento que Karin me analice, me fui a sentar y logre observar de reojo la cara de asombro de ambos, en cierta manera saben, que soy algo abstraído y poco social si no se trata de ellos o mi familia, pero en ese momento creo que estoy haciendo todo mal, estoy siendo demasiado obvio, estoy alertando a Karin y se que ella tratara de averiguar mi extraño actuar, Kakashi entra al aula y nos indica que hará un pequeño examen sorpresa, la mayoría de los alumnos se quejan, gritan y abuchean, yo suspiro abatido, no es un buen día para un examen, por lo menos no para mi

-o-

-Lápices abajo, entréguenme sus hojas –suspiro, comienzo a hartarme de este día y del remolino de sentimientos que me aquejan, lo único que puedo pensar es en el azul y ya me siento un histérico, los números no se me dan, no ahorita, y la frustración crece dentro de mí, cuanto tiempo necesita una persona para enamorarse y que tan loca tiene que estar para hacerlo de una persona que jamás había visto, que solo miro por 15 minutos

-Sasuke-sama ¿se encuentra bien? –Juugo estaba parado frente a mí, agitando su mano, puedo jurar que desde ya hace algunos minutos

-Ah sí, claro estoy bien –sonrío para tranquilizarlo y el tuerce los labios angustiado y preocupado

-¿Quiere ir a comer? –le miro y sonrío, a veces pienso que es demasiado formal conmigo

-Claro, espera, ¿Y Karin? –miro por todos lados buscando al manchón rojo y no la encuentro

-Sus amigas le hablaron, como estaba distraído a elegido irse con ellas –asentí, una preocupación menos, tener que lidiar con ella no me da para la poca paciencia que me cargo hoy, no es su culpa es la mía por hacerme ideas extrañas, y realmente no quiero tener que discutir con ella por un asunto que ella no tiene la culpa

Cuando terminaron las clases, Karin no se me había acercado en todo el tiempo, ni para abrazarme, ni nada, se la pasaba platicando con sus amigas y a veces podía notar como discretamente una volteaba a mirarme y volvía a la conversación, no le tome mucha importancia ya que parecía muy común que eso sucediera, aunque debo admitir que algo extraño pasaba diferente a como sucedía antes ellas en vez de reír emocionadas, me miraban serias, como si me analizaran, no, no tal vez solo me estoy dando ideas yo solo

-o-

Las clases terminaron y mi madre me volvió a marcar, diciéndome que Itachi había salido con el auto y que el chofer no me había podido recoger, suspire abatido

-Juugo, podemos ir a algún Arcade cercano –le murmure y el me miro disimulando la impresión, de verdad tengo que cambiar mi pose de niño rico frente a ellos, que no imagino de dónde sacaron, comienzo a creer que Juugo de verdad cree que soy un niño mimado, me rio para mis adentros

-Claro –sonrío, y pude notar la emoción en su voz

-¡Chicos! –Karin llego corriendo cuando apenas salíamos de la universidad, sonriendo y acomodándose los lentes me miro

-¿No vinieron por ti Sasuke? –me miro sorprendida

-Itachi tomo el auto de nuevo, iremos al Arcade –note la emoción en su mirada y se colgó de mi brazo rogando una y otra vez que le permitirá ir con nosotros, accedí al fin y al cabo todo el día se había comportado y no me había molestado, además necesitaba distraerme de esa angustia que no era mía, la angustia que me causaba esos ojos tristes que no habían abandonado mi mente, ni un segundo

Cuando salimos del arcade, me sentía más tranquilo y relajado, Karin aún se colgaba de mi brazo y Juugo caminaba a mi lado, decidimos llevarla a la estación de autobuses para que su fuera a su casa, luego Juugo y yo tomaríamos el camino al metro, Karin me miraba detenidamente y yo me comenzaba a sentir realmente incomodo, cuando por fin llegamos se soltó de mí y me miro con una mano en su mentón y acomodando los lentes en el puente de su nariz

-Sí, no hay duda, tú te traes algo raro –me miró fijamente y brinque un poco de la impresión, mala idea ella había achicado los ojos me estudiaba, cada movimiento por mínimo que fuera lo analizaba

-No, no, no, no….como crees –le mire exaltado, desviando la mirada y no queriendo mostrar más nerviosismo del que ya me estaba delatando

-Yo no me traigo nada, es cosa tuya Karin, estás loca –me caye podía apostar que diciendo algo más me delataría por completo, por el amor a dios, como hacen las mujeres para enterarse de todo, para darse cuenta de las cosas

-Sé que algo tramas –su autobús paro y las personas comenzaban a entrar, ella me miro y luego se giró para abordar también

-Y sabes que…al final me enterare –me quede ahí congelado, sonrío con malicia antes de que las puertas se cerraran y dentro de mi supe…que ese era mi fin, con mis manos tome mi cabeza y jale mis cabellos a modo de frustración, escuche reír a Juugo, que alegría que se divirtiera con mi frustración

-Vámonos –musite y reí también, lo puedo comprender, tal vez hasta yo puedo aceptar que me veo gracioso frustrándome por cosas que no están bajo mi control, pero como todo Uchiha, es algo que se hereda esa manía de que querer mantener todo bajo nuestro entero control

Caminamos al metro, platicando de tonterías, podía ver en el semblante de Juugo que retenía la curiosidad de preguntarme de lo que hablaba Karin, pero también sabía que el en no lo haría, no me molestaría, me tenía el suficiente respeto para no preguntar, él era del tipo de persona que aguardaría hasta que yo deseara decir todo

-Nos vemos, Sasuke-san –me sonrío y camino a otra dirección, yo me quede parado, ahí esperando que el metro llegara, ya más tranquilo, seguía pensando en él y deje de solo pensar en sus ojos para enfocarme en todo lo que había visto aquel día.

Tenía ojos azules, cabello rubio, su piel se miraba ligeramente bronceada, como estaba de perfil apenas había podido distinguir tres ligeras cicatrices en su mejilla, raros como si fueran pequeños bigotes, era pequeño, cosa que le daba risa, sabía que yo era más alto, delgado, y pequeño, debo admitir que me infundía ternura, sacudí mi cabeza cuando los vagones del metro pasaron a un lado de mi a una velocidad moderada hasta detenerse, entre dándome cuenta que apenas un par de personas se encontraban dentro del vagón, siendo la hora y la línea no se me hizo extraño, tome asiente y me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla del tren, absorto en mis propios pensamientos, pasaron un par de estaciones hasta que me di cuenta que frente a mi estaba el, una vez más, mirándome, yo lograba distinguirlo por el reflejo de la ventanilla, por un momento me paralice, no sabia que mas hacer, como actuar si mirarlo o hacerle creer que no lo había notado, lo observe detenidamente por el reflejo, moví mi rostro tal solo un poco para verle mejor, tenía el cabello mojado y la ropa empapada, algunos de los mechones de su cabello se pegaban a su frente por la humedad, otra vez sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza que me oprimió el corazón, se veía tan desvalido que las ganas de levantarme del asiento y correr a abrázalo me inundaron, me controle, no quería asustarlo ni mucho menos parecer un acosador o algo peor

¿Cómo te llamaras?

Pensé para mí, me mataba la curiosidad, si tan solo supiera su nombre, se queme sentiría realizado y feliz, suspiro, no tenía el valor para acercarme y saludarlo, extraño, con toda la confianza y los toques de arrogancia sé que una sonrisa bastaría para comenzar una pequeña platica, pero me llena el miedo, el miedo a lo que el pensara de mi, si mi presencia le molestara o se asustara, creo que más lo segundo que lo primero

Comenzó a darme un poco de sueño, seguía notando su mirada sobre mí y me sentí un poco arrogante, bostece cansado, quería llegar a casa, pero también deseaba que no llegar el fin de ese viaje, me gustaba ver el color de sus ojos, el metro se detuvo y la voz automatizada se escucho

-…favor de tener cuidado al salir –intente no reír cuando lo vi salir disparado por la puerta segundos antes de que esta se cerrara, estaba tan distraído que no había notado que era la estación en la que bajaba, cuando salió y el metro comenzó a moverse una vez más solté una risita era una mezcla de ingenuidad, ternura y torpeza que me agradaba

-o-

-Madre, ya llegue –chorreaba agua y no me importaba, sonreía como un idiota, yo lo sabia

-Madre no está, salió de compras y Papa no ha vuelto de la empresa aun –suspire, un regaño menos, esperaba que de alguna manera, no me tocara ser regañado por llegar como una sopa a la casa

-Y esa sonrisa hermanito –pero tal vez me precipite en pensar

-Nada –murmure molesto

-Como que nada, saliste de aquí con un humor que parecía velorio y llegas con esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado –suspire no podía negarlo para siempre así que, era momento de sacarlo, y la única persona en la que confiaba era Itachi

-Está bien, te contare pero primero me daré un baño –Itachi sonrío como niño pequeño y me siguió escaleras arriba, listo para escuchar todo lo que le tenía que decir

-o-

-No sabes su nombre –negué mientras me secaba el cabello con la toalla, y tenía puesto solo unos pants grises

-Y solo lo has visto dos veces en estas dos semanas –asentí mientras él estaba sentado en mi cama observándome, pensé por un momento que mi hermano se burlaría de mi

-La tienes difícil –murmuro pensativo y le mire sorprendido no esperaba eso

-¿Cómo dices? –le mire

-Pues sí, está difícil para que lo encuentres –me miro serio

-Itachi, ¿eres tú? –soltó una carcajada por lo que había dicho y me relaje un momento

-Y bueno, que harás si alguna vez lo llegas a encontrar, otra vez –no lo había pensado

-Hablarle supongo –me senté aun lado de el

-Hazlo, no perderás nada puede que hasta ganes algo –me sonrío y salió de la habitación, me habia servido mucho hablar con Itachi, tenia una nueva esperanza

-o-

-Se llama Naruto –le escuche murmurar a Neji mientras caminábamos a la facultad de matemáticas, mientras yo sonreía, hace un par de segundos había visto al mismo chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, entrar por las puertas de la facultad, y casi de inmediato y de manera desesperada le pregunte a Neji si sabía quién era el

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunte tratando de no sanar ansioso

-Hinata, es su mejor amiga, me ha platicado mucho de el –me miro no sabiendo porque estaba yo tan interesado

-Puedo ir hoy por la tarde a tu casa para hablar con ella –me coloque frente a el

-Sí, claro, le dará mucho gusto verte, desde que comenzamos proyecto no la has ido a ver y pregunta mucho por ti –me sonrío y retomamos la caminata

-Solo tengo algo que advertirte –su voz sonó seria

-¿Qué? –trate de que mi voz sonara normal y no preocupada como ya lo estaba yo

-Le molestan demasiado –algo se encogió en mi pecho y recordé sus ojos tristes y casi vacíos, será por eso, que las veces que lo eh visto, parecía que lloraría, me extraño que Neji me dijera algo como eso, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que me interesaba saber

Me calme y seguí caminando al aula, acompañado de Neji, algo dentro de mi brincaba de felicidad, al tan solo saber su nombre, y al mismo tiempo otra parte de mi sufría, sufría ante el dolor y malos tratos que seguramente experimentaba diario.

Pero no, ya no más, intentaría todo, daría todo lo que había en mi para borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos y dibujar una sonrisa en esos hermosos labios

Lo haría, porque sabía que el había llenado eso que hacía falta en mi vida, no entendía como, pero lo sabía…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Aqui acabo todo, espero les haya agradado<p>

*Spoiler*

En el siguiente capitulo, mostrare un acercamiento a Naruto por parte de Sasuke y mostrare su relacion con Sakura, que de por si no es muy buena xD!

¿Merezco Review?


	3. Dolor de cabeza

Subi esta cosa antes...antes de que fueran dos 'ches meses (?) Okya, espero les guste, aparece Sakura, y no sera bonito...por lo menos no para ella jajajajajajajaja arriba la mano el que quiera verla sufrir *-*/

Ok, yo no cuento porque soy la autora y puedo hacer mi regalada gana (?

Ya ponganse a leer...

* * *

><p>–Dolor de cabeza<p>

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me encontraba listo antes de que la alarma sonara y que la sirvienta que me avisaba para bajar a desayunar llegara, cuando la mujer estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de mi habitación, yo la abrí saliendo y dedicándole una sonrisa que ella me devolvió un poco extrañada, no había podido dormir casi nada, al contrario de los días anteriores, se debía a la felicidad que me embriagaba, conocía su nombre y eso era perfecto, aunque también estaba angustiado de saber a qué se refería Neji ese día que me dijo que le molestaban mucho

-Buenos días Ototo –me saludo Itachi apenas baje las escaleras al primer piso y llegue a la cocina, mi madre ya servía un par de platos de comida y yo me sentaba frente a mi hermano para desayunar

-Buenos días Aniki –sonreí devolviéndole el saludo

-Sasu-chan, hoy tu hermano te llevara a la universidad –mi madre me sirvió un poco de jugo y yo asentí, mi padre me vio raro porque no replique ante la idea de que mi tonto hermano me llevara, pero en realidad así lo quería, quería platicarle todo lo que Neji me había dicho el día anterior

-¿Nos vamos? –me dijo apenas noto que terminaba todo mi desayuno, yo asentí y me levante, despidiéndome de mi madre con un beso y de mi padre con una mirada

-Se llama Naruto –murmure mientras miraba por la ventanilla, Itachi conducía su deportivo negro directo a la universidad

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto deteniéndose en un alto y mirándome – ¿Lo vista ya? ¿Por fin le hablaste? –parecía mas emocionado que yo y me hizo reír

-No, va a la misma universidad, estudia arte, y es amigo de Hinata la prima de Neji –le dije sin mirarlo

-Vaya hermanito, tu sí que tienes suerte, no tardaste nada en encontrarlo y averiguar quién era –me sonrió e hice un puchero cuando me acaricio los cabellos, aunque estaba agradecido por el apoyo que me brindaba

-Y ¿le hablaras hoy entonces? –volvió la vista al camino y siguió conduciendo faltando apenas unas cuadras para llegar

-No, hoy iré a hablar con Hinata, hubo un par de cosas que me dijo Neji que tengo que investigar –se detuvo frente a la puerta –

-¿Le aviso a mama? –me miro inclinándose un poco para verme, yo estaba ya afuera del auto

-Por favor –le sonríe

-Nos vemos hermanito –me sonrió y cerré la puerta, el arranco el auto y se fue cuando yo hube atravesado la puerta de la entrada

Camine por los pasillos rogando a Dios encontrármelo, pero al momento entre en cuenta, nuestros edificios están separados, y raro seria verlo por ahí, el debería estar en el edificio de arte de la universidad, suspire abatido, hasta que una voz chillona y molesta me saco de mis pensamientos felices

-¡Sasuke-sempai! –En la entrada del aula de cálculo me esperaba mi pesadilla andante, tenía días que no la veía, ese horrible color de cabello y sus ojos que parecían musgo de pantano, si había una razón por la cual no me llamaran la atención las chicas era por ella

-Sakura –sonreí, trato de ser amable, di un vistazo al interior del salón, Suigetsu tenía a Karin tomada de la cintura mientras la mujer forcejeaba y extendía sus brazos en dirección a Sakura, seguramente la niña había echo otra de las suyas

-¿Qué haces aquí, no tienes clase? –pregunte, en serio buscaba ser amable y botarla rápido de ahí, pero con ella jamás se sabe que sucederá

-Yo solo quería entregarle esto –me extendió un pequeña carta, y yo suspire

-Sakura, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces –me callo antes de que pudiera recitar ese discurso que me aprendí de memoria, aquel en que le digo que jamás podre corresponder a sus sentimientos

-Solo piénselo –me grito antes de salir corriendo, yo no tenía nada que pensar, absolutamente nada, tome la carta y sin sentir culpa alguna la tire en el bote de basura, mientras entraba al aula para poder enterarme que había echo Sakura estaba que Karin parecía exhalar humo

En medio de la clase de Calculo, no puedo evitar sentir que me estoy aburriendo y desesperando, con la mirada plantada en el patio de la escuela solo puedo pensar en que quiero que Ibiki termine de explicar el tema de hoy, suene la campana y yo pueda salir de ahí pronto para hablar con Hinata y saber más de Naruto, voltee apenas un poco la mirada, y lo vi, está ahí, un par de pisos debajo de mi con un caballete y pinturas, pintando un árbol de sakura con tonos rosa pálidos, pienso miles de veces que la chica que me acosa no hace honor a su nombre, y de repente me acuerdo de como llegue al predicamento de tenerla todos los días ahí, plantada frente a la puerta del salón, rogando con que salga con ella, comienzo a recordar aun embelesado por la imagen de Naruto

●_-flash back-●_

Fue hace casi 8 meses, era principio de semestre, y se me estaba haciendo tarde, todo por culpa de Itachi que había insistido en pasar por su nueva conquista ese día, Deidara, un chico rubio que había capturado la atención de mi hermano por completo, en ese tiempo apenas y estaban saliendo e Itachi hacia todo por impresionar a Deidara, que tenía una pequeña galería en el centro, ese día le había 'sugerido' al rubio que pasaría por el para llevarlo a su trabajo, Deidara había aceptado después de que mi hermano casi se humillara frente a él, mi hermano había tardado horas en arreglarse, había pasado por Deidara y lo había ido a dejar a su trabajo dejándome a mí al último, casi con 10 minutos de retraso de la primera clase, yo corría como maniaco por la entrada del campus rogando a Dios que ese día Kakashi llegara tarde –sabiendo que siempre lo hacía –pero quizá hoy le entraría el sentido del deber y llegaría temprano, cuando sentí que choque con alguien y en el piso vi regados miles de pinceles y colores por todos lados, me tuve que detener había sido mi culpa al final y seria desconsiderado correr y dejar a la persona recoger sus cosas sola cuando había sido todo por ir corriendo como loco

-Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención –dije apurado comenzando a recoger los pinceles y un par de colores

-No i-importa –tartamudeo cuando alce la vista la vi, ojos verdes, cabello rosa, ¿rosa? Qué tipo de chica se pinta el cabello de tan excéntrico color, piel color durazno, labios rosas y una pequeña nariz, parecía nerviosa y estaba sonrojada

-Fue mi culpa, lo lamento –no preste atención a sus manos temblorosas y su rostro rojo en vergüenza, me levante después de haber recogido todo y emprendí mi carrera, apenas llegue al salón, sudado y con la respiración copiosa, Suigetsu su burlo de mí y yo le di una patada en la espinilla, 5 minutos después Kakashi llego

No me había dado cuenta en ese momento, y maldita sea, que lo odio al recordarlo, después de ese día la chica estaba parada al lado de todas las aulas en las que tomaba clase, si no era en la mañana era durante los descansos o antes de salir de la universidad, siempre ahí parada, parecía que conocía mi horario de memoria, y dios que no entendía como había conseguido saberlo, para los chicos al principio –a excepción claro de Juugo- les pareció gracioso, conforme paso el tiempo, Sakura –el cual era el nombre de la chica y que supe por su propia boca, nunca me intereso conocerlo –comenzó a molestar a Karin, y mi amiga no tiene la suficiente paciencia para soportarla pero aquel día, ese día no podre sacarlo de mi mente fue por mucho el peor día desde que la conocí

Se había colado otra vez a la facultad de Matematicas, y estaba parada aun lado de la puerta con el bolso entre sus manos y una sonrisa en sus labios, tenía el cabello suelto y traía una graciosa diadema rosada con un par de orejas, maquillaje perfecto, una falda corta color rosa con motas blancas, una blusa blanca y un suéter rosa mexicano, esa chica está obsesionada con ese color, cuando por fin salí del aula ella se irguió sonriéndome, detrás de mí venia Karin con su expresión de infinita felicidad que desapareció apenas la vio, entonces, en un acto que describo como malicioso, se colgó a mi brazo sonriente, Sakura de inmediato lo noto

-¡ALEJATE DE MI NOVIO! –grito a los cuatro vientos, aventando el bolso a un lado y caminando furiosa hasta nosotros, Karin frunció el ceño y me miro, yo más confundido encogí los hombros

-¡NO ME DA LA GANA! –grito en respuesta, yo ya no sabía qué hacer, Juugo me miraba confundido

-No es mi novia –murmure apenas y Karin me oyó

-Has escuchado mocosa, tú no eres su novia –le grito cuando Sakura estuvo frente nosotros, la chica peli rosa tomo del brazo a mi amiga y la jalo bruscamente, debo admitir que me impresiono, con todo lo femenina que es la jalo y la azoto contra una de las paredes

-No te metas entre Sasuke-sempai y yo –gruño como si fuera un animal salvaje, yo abrí los ojos y me sentí indignado cuando la chica estaba a punto de soltarle una cachetada a mi amiga, la tome del brazo y la jale

-Suigetsu, agarra a Karin –Suigetsu tomo a mi amiga pelirroja que aún no salía el shock, mientras yo jalaba a Sakura fuera del campus

Cuando estuvimos afuera del edificio la solté, pude notar como su piel pálida se enrojecía por mi agarre, ella con la mirada ilusionada me observaba, yo estaba molesto pero hacia el esfuerzo de comportarme como un caballero, esto había ido muy lejos entre ellas dos

-Escúchame bien, no lo repetiré dos veces –ella asintió

-No me gustas Sakura, jamás me gustaras y con lo que le acabas de hacer a mi amiga ten por seguro que ningún tipo de cariño puedo tener hacia ti, de ningún tipo, ni como amiga, ni como una chica que pueda llegar a gustarme alguna vez, así que te pido de favor, déjame en paz –di media vuelta, y me aleje de ahí, fue una lástima que la chica no hubiera escuchado ninguna de las palabras que le dije, después de ese acontecimiento los pleitos entre Sakura y Karin eran peores y yo no sabía dónde meterme cuando ese par se encontraban en el campus

●_-end flash back-●_

-Gracias al cielo –escuche a Karin gritar contenta cuando salimos del salón, el acabar las clases y que al parecer Sakura no estaba aquel día en la puerta del salón la ponían contenta y a mí me tranquilizaba bastante

-¿Iras directo a casa Sasuke? –me pregunto Suigetsu sonriendo mostrándome su hilera de dientes afilados

-No, tengo que ir con Neji –conteste y me interrumpió el sonido de mi celular –esperen –conteste

-Aló Sasuke –me contesto mi hermano

-Que quieres Itachi –pregunte

-Necesito un favor, más bien que le hagas un favor a Dei-chan –ya me lo figuraba, siempre llama para pedirme algo

-¿Qué es? –conteste

-Veras…Dei-chan no puede contactar a uno de los profesores de la facultad de arte de tu universidad, es algo importante, por favor, ya la conoces es Kurenai, necesito que le des el recado –sonaba desesperado así que no pude más que aceptar

-Claro, yo iré ahora mismo –colgué el teléfono y me excuse con los chicos tenía que hacerle ese favor al tonto de mi hermano

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón estaba atento a si podía verlo y entonces sucedió lo vi salir del salón en el que me indicaron estaba en se momento dando clase la profesora Kurenai, mordí mi lengua para no llamarlo por su nombre y mis piernas se agilizaron para seguirle, pase de largo el salón, luego tendría tiempo de hablarle a la profesora, ahora era el momento en que tenía que hablarle a él, me sentía casi un acosador, persiguiéndolo por el largo pasillo de la Universidad, le vi detenerse, y yo lo hice por inercia, frente a él, unos pasos apenas adelante estaba SAKURA y ella le miraba con desprecio, ¿qué hacia ella ahí? ¿me había perseguido?, claro que no, hablaba con él, fruncía el ceño y de detrás de su espalda saco un bote de pintura de un azul horrendo, rápido lo abrió y agito en dirección a ambos manchando parte de su ropa, la mía y el piso del pasillo, la ira me inundo, no porque parte de mi ropa se haya visto arruinada por completo, era que él estaba peor que yo, avance un par de pasos para que ella me viera ahí, con la ropa manchada y su rostro se transformó en una mueca de terror total

-Estás loca, oh que maldito problema tienes –mi nivel de voz subió un poco, era casi un grito, volta a mirarlo, tenía los ojos más tristes que jamás haya visto, con una mezcla de sorpresa, me miraba como si no creyera que yo estuviera ahí parado

-L-lo siento S-sasuke sempai –gimió Sakura, mirándome al punto de las lágrimas, no quería hablar más con ella, estaba enfadado, queriendo gritarle más cosas, esas eran las cosas que me dijo Neji que le hacían, eran el tipo de cosas que hacen para molestarle, para herirle el orgullo

-¿Tu estas bien? –le pregunte preocupado y el tímidamente asintió, le sonreí y luego dirigí una mirada de decepción y molestia a Sakura

-Tch –pase a su lado sin siquiera mirar a la peli rosa, si lo que le había echo a Karin hace un tiempo me había hecho enojar, esto, esto se había salido de la raya, no le permitiría meterse con Naruto, jamás

Entre en el baño de la universidad y saque un pequeño pañuelo que tenía guardado en la mochila, comencé a limpiar la horrenda mancha de pintura azul que estaba en mi camisa y en la corbata, me afloje un poco la misma, mojaba el pañuelo y luego volvía a pasarlo por mi camisa la pintura se diluía pero apenas un poco, mi camisa estaba arruinada y yo lo sabía, minutos después el entro, con la mirada agachada y manchado de pintura, tuve que reprimir mis ganas de besarle, de abrazarle, de todo

-Oh –solo pude pronunciar al verle entrar

-L-lo…lo siento mucho –volteo a mirarle cuando el comenzó a limpiarse la pintura con una pequeña toalla que mojo, porque me pedía una disculpa, el no había tenido nada que ver

-¿Eh? Porque has de disculparte si toda la culpa la tiene esa chica…por haber tirado el bote de pintura encima de ti –no lo entendía, el seguía con su mirada agachada, tímida y apenada, con el rostro rojo en vergüenza y apretaba de vez en vez la toalla entre sus manos mientras hablaba

-Por mi culpa, saliste perjudicado –murmuro en un tono de voz muy bajo y yo me sentí molesto, era muy inseguro, desconfiado, tímido, y eso seguramente era culpa de Sakura, el pobre creía que los actos hostiles de esa mocosa eran su culpa, y si había terceros afectados él también tendría algo que ver

-Ya eh dicho, no es tu culpa, fue tan solo la mala broma de esa chica, detesto a las personas que quieren perjudicar a la gente, se nota que tú eres muy amable y sobre todo eres guapo- lo dije con toda la seguridad del mundo, tire el pañuelo a la basura y salí de ahí

Cuando salí de ahí me pregunte a mí mismo, que mierda había sido eso, rojo hasta la punta de los cabellos volví hacia el salón que me habían indicado, Sakura estaba ahí, sollozando y cubierta en pintura

-¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunte cuando entre, extrañado

-Joven Uchiha –la maestra me conocía, ya varias veces había echo encargos para Deidara de parte de Itachi – Al parecer uno de sus compañeros la ha manchado de pintura –me contesto –se llama Naruto –

-¿Qué? –grite casi, la profesora me miro impresionada y Sakura levanto el rostro aterrada al escucharme gritar

-TE ATREVISTE A DECIR ESO –grite envuelto en mi cólera, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso aquel dia

-Yo…yo no…-comenzó a sollozar una vez más y Kurenai me miro

-Paso algo de lo que yo no esté enterada –me escaneo por completo y noto mi camisa llena de pintura –¿que le paso joven Uchiha? –me miro y luego a Sakura

-Paso profesora, que Haruno –ahogo un sollozo cuando me escucho llamarla así –fue quien mancho a Namikaze y a mí de pintura –gruñí enfadado

-Haruno, eso es cierto –Sakura solo lloro más y se encogió en su asiento, la profesora me pidió que siguiéramos la conversación afuera, le explique cómo había sucedido todo, cada una de las cosas, como ella había aparecido y derramo la pintura en mi ropa y en la de Naruto, le enseñe el lugar como había quedado manchado, Naruto ya no estaba ahí, y no hizo falta la maestra me creyó a mí, yo no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentirle, después le mencione el favor que me pidió Itachi y sonrió diciéndome que se comunicaría con Deidara lo más pronto posible, salí de ahí apenas dando un vistazo a Sakura que me miraba aterrada, negué con la cabeza y me fui

-Lamento llegar tarde –suspire cuando llegue a la entrada de la universidad y Neji me esperaba con el rostro distorsionado en enfado que se disipo cuando vio mi aspecto

-¿Qué te paso? –me pregunto

-Luego te cuento, vámonos –nos subimos a su auto y el chofer condujo hasta llegar a la mansión Hyuga, una enorme mansión donde residía una de las familias más importante de Japón, cuando apenas bajamos del auto Hinata ya estaba en la entrada de la enorme casa esperándonos, vistiendo un bonito vestido como azul marino con un cintillo en la cintura color blanco, zapatillas azules y un listón sujetaba su cabello, le salude y ella corrió a abrazarme tenía un tiempo que no nos veíamos s

-Entremos mejor –murmuro Neji un poquito molesto por la muestra de cariño, yo le di un golpe en la cabeza para controlar sus extraños celos hacia su prima

-Neji me dijo que querías hablar conmigo –me miro intrigada y curiosa

-Sí, es sobre uno de tus amigos –su seño se frunció un poco, denotando su duda

-Se llama Naruto –y en ese momento lo note, la mirada triste de Hinata

Hablamos largo rato sobre él, sobre Naruto, me platico todas las cosas que vivía a diario y siempre víctima de Sakura, mi sangre hervía de la ira, la mocosa no solamente le torturaba si no que jalaba a las demás personas a que molestaran al pobre de Naruto, Hinata me platico de lo inseguro y desconfiado que es, como siempre está triste, de sus hobbies y de otras cosas, omitió algunas, y me dio de excusa el que yo debía de investigar más por mí mismo

-Gracias Hinata –le sonreí abrazándola ambos parados en la entrada de la casa, ella me sonrió

-¿Puedo saber una última cosa Sasuke? –me pregunto y yo asentí

-¿Por qué te importa mi amigo? –enrojecí un poco y desvié la mirada sintiendo nervios por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo de vida, tímidamente comenzó a jugar con mis manos

-El me gusta –murmure y ella rio

-Bueno, entonces buena suerte –me sonrió besando mi mejilla y adentrándose en la casa dejándome solo, camine hasta el auto donde el chofer me esperaba, me metí y nos dirigimos hacia la casa

Mañana sería un día nuevo, mañana por fin me decidiría a hablar con él, platicar un poco, conocerlo y con el tiempo, le haría sonreír, porque podía apostar, muy dentro de mí, que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que podría ver jamás

-Espera Naruto, yo sé que te puedo hacer feliz –murmure para mí mismo, mirando por la ventanilla donde el cielo de tonos negros y azules marino se alzaba cubierto de estrellas y con una luna grande y redonda proclamándose reina del cielo estrellado

'Lo haría feliz, si, lo haría así fuera lo último que hiciera en toda mi vida'

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¡OMG! que gay me quedo esto...me gusto escriibir como Sakura intento culpar a Naruto y llego super Sasuke al rescate (?) espero tambien les haya gustado a ustedes, espero no tardar tanto...pero con la COLOTA de historias que tengo lo dudo...pero rezen para que esta desplace a otra okno! xD<p>

Contestare Re...

**Guest, Anon o como sea: Aws gracias por darme un ALGO, es de tanta utilidad -no no es sarcasmoewe- me gusto mucho *-* lo cambiare por...no se...comida tengo hambre...como sea, gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te parezca lindo, se siguen caps tambien lindos o3o**

**Moon-9215 : Gracias por lo de bueno u.u aqui esta la conti, espero la hayas disfrutado ouo**

**aru-chan: pues ya no este picada y lea lo que paso (?) gracias por tu comentario  
><strong>

**harunablakrose : Aqui esta la conti...disfrutala  
><strong>

**Eli Lutz: No se me deprima, aqui hay mas capitulos, gracias por su comentario y espero no tardar tanto en los proximos n.n **

**Ambu : Si, es digno de ver como siempre lo ponen como un maldito maniatico egolatra xD! aws bueno ya se conocieron como puedes ver el proximo se conoceran un poquito mas n.n  
><strong>

***SPOILEEEER***

Sasuke descubre a Naruto espiandolo y se divierte con todo lo que Naruto hace, le gusta ponerle nervioso y hacerlo que se sonroje...lo acorrala en una biblioteca y por si fuera poco, descubre que el pobre rubio no solo tiene que escapar de Sakura

¿Que haras ahora Sasuke-kun?

Nos vemos en la actualizacion a menos que quieran que borre esto...¿Review?


End file.
